


La calma antes del monzón

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [24]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Bittersweet Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort/Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Gender or Sex Swap, Hopeful Ending, Humiliation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Sad, Siblings, Situational Humiliation, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 21] Son factores, decisiones, olvido y terquedad; es lo que los guía al borde del monzón por venir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La calma antes del monzón

**La calma antes del monzón**

—Es oficial —anunció David Jost una tarde a mediados de diciembre, justo a tiempo para las vacaciones de invierno—, hemos terminado.

—Mierda, mierda, no lo puedo creer... ¡Tomi! —Chilló Bill dando saltitos de emoción, lanzándose después en dirección a su gemelo que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

—No lo creo —musitó apenas con un hilillo de voz, rodeando luego a Bill con tanta fuerza que lo hizo aullar y tranquilizarse un poco.

Un poco más controlados, Georgie y Gustav recibieron la gran noticia con sendos puños victoriosos elevados al aire y sonrisas grandes en el rostro.

—¡Yay! —Exclamó la bajista, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y ahogando un sinfín de emociones que pedían ser liberadas de golpe.

—Calma, aún queda trabajo por hacer —dijo David igual de sonriente que los cuatro adolescentes—. Es necesario entrar en la fase de edición de la cual nos encargaremos nosotros...

—¡Vacaciones! —Gritaron los gemelos a coro, pero la ilusión se les fue por la ventana apenas ver que David denegaba con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso. Mientras el disco se prepara para salir, ustedes van a seguir trabajando tal como lo hemos venido haciendo hasta ahora. Es necesario tener una sesión de fotografías para el booklet, entrevistas con la prensa, reunirnos con los del área de mercadotecnia —empezó a enumerar con los dedos—, post producción, hablar con el equipo de vestuario y maquillaje…

—Es mucho trabajo —se dejó caer Bill al suelo, de pronto abrumado por lo que creía él, eran obstáculos para cumplir su más grande sueño. Por dentro sabía que era necesario, pero con cada pequeño detalle que Jost contabilizaba, veía más y más lejana la fecha de saltar a la fama.

—En suma, yo diría…. Seis meses más para lanzar el primer single y anunciar la fecha del álbum —estimó su manager, y se ganó con ello cuatro adolescentes coreando un gimoteo idéntico—. Vamos, ¿o piensan que grabar doce canciones es todo lo que tienen pendiente por hacer?

—No, pero… Joder —habló Gustav por todos—. A este paso seremos Tokio Hotel, la banda de ancianos que esperaron siglos para darse a conocer.

—Eso —apunto Tom—, pensé que seríamos adolescentes cuando saliera nuestro primer disco, no entrados en la cuarentena y con un vocalista calvo.

—¡Hey! —Refutó su gemelo—. ¡Por diez minutos, pero serás calvo antes que yo!

—Sé que suena tardado, pero lo que se tiene que hacer, mejor hacerlo lo antes posible, ¿o no chicos? —David recibió respuestas masculladas y un tanto plagadas de desgano—. Ok, les diré qué haremos: Primero, quiten esos semblantes tristes, ¡acaban de grabar su primer álbum del que estoy seguro, serán muchos por venir!

—Umph —lo desdeñó Bill—, ¿qué más?

—Segundo —continuó el hombre mayor sin tomarse a pecho el desaire—, tendrán vacaciones. Tres semanas completas para ustedes, donde quiero que duerman, descansen, se pongan al corriente con la escuela y se preparen para lo que viene porque es bastante.

—¿Sesiones fotográficas con modelos en bikinis? —Apuntó Tom con las cejas alzadas e insinuaciones de algo más, pero su gemelo lo golpeó en el estómago con el codo—. ¡Ouch!, era sólo una sugerencia, nada escrito en piedra ni por el estilo.

—Piensen en trabajo y más trabajo —ignoró David a los gemelos—. Y recuerden que yo les prometí fama y fortuna, no que sería fácil.

—Vaaale —asintió Bill—, esperemos que esta vez cumplas…

Y en un cierre un tanto amargo de lo que debería ser un día de celebración por haber pasado exitosamente la primera etapa de las que los llevarían a cumplir sus sueños, cada quien tomó esa tarde caminos separados bajo la promesa de volverse a ver dentro de tres semanas.

 

Para desconsuelo de Gustav, aquella Navidad no tuvo nada de especial. Mientras que los gemelos visitaban a su padre en Berlín y Georgie hacía lo propio con el suyo en Austria, él se la pasó malhumorado y casi deseando que sus padres estuvieran divorciados para salir de la monotonía de estar encerrado en casa bajo un metro de nieve y rodeado de parientes tanto lejanos como cercanos, quienes de pronto habían decidido congregarse en la residencia Schäfer para celebrar las festividades navideñas.

—… entonces cuentas hasta cien y nos buscas, ¿sí? —Le estaba explicando su primita Marianne de siete años el juego, y Gustav fingió prestarle atención, convencido de que así como no contaría hasta cien, tampoco iría a buscarla a ella y al resto de los niños—. Te tapas los ojos, ¡y no espíes! Si lo haces, ¡será trampa y tendrás qué volver a empezar desde cero!

—Claro, por supuesto —presionó el baterista el rostro contra la almohada en una vana esperanza de morir por asfixia y murmuró—: Uno… Dos… Tres…

El ruido de al menos una docena de pares de pies pequeños se dejó escuchar fuera de la habitación, escaleras abajo y otros dentro de la misma planta, pero Gustav hizo caso omiso.

—Cuatro… Cinco… Me… Importa… Un… Cuerno…

—¿Ah sí? —Lo asustó una voz femenina, pero que al alzar el rostro de la almohada resultó ser sólo Franziska, así que se volvió a relajar.

—Uhm… Eres tú.

—¿Cómo que ‘uhm’? Vamos —se sentó a su lado en la cama—, tienes así desde que llegué de Magdeburg. ¿Es que no me extrañaste ni un poquito?

—Aw, Fran, sabes que sí —enrojeció Gustav al admitirlo, un tanto remolón porque ellos dos eran hermanos y lo normal era que se llevaran como perro y gato; confesar que sí, su ausencia se había dejado sentir en la casa Schäfer, rompía el tratado hermana-hermano que seguían normalmente. Y era cierto por completo, la había extrañado no sólo un ‘poquito’, sino un enorme montón que por los casi cinco meses que su hermana no estuvo en el hogar, por poco fueron más de lo que él podría soportar—. Me alegra tenerte de vuelta en casa, es sólo que… Bah.

—¿Ya tan pronto harto de las vacaciones? —Consciente de que su hermana no hablaba de las que la escuela le proveía, Gustav suspiró como toda respuesta—. Al menos piensa positivo, sólo quedan diez días más…

—Lo haces ver todo tan fácil cuando no lo es —bufó el baterista.

—¡Pero resulta que lo es, Gusti! —Tan animada como siempre (su estancia en Magdeburg no había cambiado esa veta en su personalidad), Franziska lo abrazó sin importarle que al baterista lo que menos le apeteciera en esos momentos fueran los mimos que su hermana mayor le pudiera proveer—. Mamá está tan orgullosa de ti que apenas puede hablar de otra cosa. Este año eres el nieto que se llevó el protagonismo, y hasta la abuela está henchida de satisfacción. No deja de decir que eres su consentido y que siempre supo que llegarías lejos.

—Oh, la abuela… —Rió pese a todo el baterista; ya la imaginaba sentada a la cabecera de la mesa y fumando uno de sus apestosos cigarros sin filtro a pesar de sus casi ochenta años; Schäfer hasta la médula, a esa mujer que llamaban abuela, ni la muerte se atrevería a contradecirla so pena de sufrir bajo su mal carácter. Cómo además estaba sana como caballo a pesar de fumar cual chimenea ya por más de medio siglo, no lo entendía, pero le sabía a gloria saber que la mujer lo había llamado su nieto favorito.

—¿Es algo más, no es así? —Interrumpió Franziska sus meditaciones—. Y no intentes negarlo porque te conozco desde el día en que naciste.

—Duh, Franny —rodó Gustav los ojos—, eso es obvio.

—Idiota, sabes lo que quiero decir —lo soltó su hermana, empujándolo un poco a lo largo de la cama y recostándose a su lado—. Sólo suéltalo, verás que te sientes mejor al terminar.

Y porque así era siempre, Gustav lo hizo, contándole a Franziska no sólo lo que había ocurrido dentro del estudio de grabación los últimos meses, sino también lo acaecido fuera, como el beso que Georgie le había dado tiempo atrás y de paso la nueva cláusula en su contrato que le impedía mantener una relación ‘estrictamente fuera de la profesional’, según citó de los documentos que habían firmado tanto él como los gemelos y la bajista tiempo atrás en compañía de sus padres.

—… y luego al día siguiente apareció usando el anillo que le regalé cuando aún vivíamos en el departamento de Hamburg. A todo el mundo se lo presumió, pero jamás dijo que había sido yo quien se lo regaló —finalizó con un rictus de amargura—. Franny, sé honesta… ¿Por qué?

Franziska lo miró con ojos tristes. —Gusti…

—En serio —suspiró el baterista—, ¿por qué sólo no… podemos estar juntos y ya? Ser felices y decir ‘al diablo con todo, haré lo que me venga en gana’. Hay veces que sólo quisiera tomarla de la mano y correr hasta el fin del mundo, hasta no poder más…

—Y entonces mamá me llamaría y me diría que desapareciste, que está preocupada por ti porque sólo tienes dieciséis años, Gus, y que huiste de casa sin medir las consecuencias. Después estarías castigado hasta ser igual de vieja que la abuela.

—La edad no tiene que ver nada en esto —gruñó—, absolutamente nada.

—Lo sé —buscó Franziska su mano y le dio un reconfortante apretón—, pero a veces las personas lo olvidan cuando se vuelven adultos. Tú… sólo dale tiempo al tiempo. Cuando sea su turno, entonces será el momento en que todo por lo que has esperado llegará a ti y notarás que la espera valió la pena. Confía en mí.

Sin saber bien cómo responder eso, el baterista apoyó la mejilla en el hombro de su hermana y ésta lo dejó ser por largos minutos sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo; porque Gustav necesitaba una roca de apoyo, ella lo sería para él.

A su modo de verlo, era el trabajo que como hermana mayor le correspondía.

 

Navidad pasó sin pena ni gloria y también Año Nuevo; los gemelos, igual que Georgie, regresaron de vuelta a Loitsche con ánimos renovados, y como Gustav aún se sentía un tanto dejado de lado, fingió los suyos hasta el límite de sus fuerzas.

—Luces tenso —le susurró Georgie al oído el primer día que volvieron al estudio y David les anunció la fecha de su primera entrevista oficial—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Uh, claro —mintió el baterista; lo cierto es que apenas si había pegado los párpados en toda la noche. Dando vueltas en la cama hasta hacer un lío las mantas, había optado finalmente por levantarse a eso de las cinco de la mañana para beber un vaso de leche tibia y ver televisión hasta que fue hora de cambiarse para enfrentar el nuevo día.

—No parece —comentó Georgie de paso, ella misma llevando en el rostro los ojos bordeados por ojeras.

Dispuesto a replicar que ella no era quién para hablar, Gustav se vio interrumpido por David.

—Tal como se los prometí, de aquí en adelante les sacaré sudor, lágrimas y sangre, en ese orden estricto, hasta conseguir que su disco debut esté en las primeras listas de popularidad. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de empezar con la masacre?

—¿Podemos omitir la sangre, ugh? —Preguntó Bill, genuinamente mortificado de tener que arruinar su ropa con un líquido imposible de limpiar—. Digo, por higiene al menos… No sé cómo lo tomaría mamá si llegamos a casa con el aspecto de Carrie después del baile escolar.

—Es un decir, estúpido —le siseó su gemelo y lo pateó bajo la mesa—, no te va a sacar sangre de verdad.

—Oh, en ese caso…

Planeando entonces el itinerario de esa semana y el de las que estarían por venir, apenas si les sobró tiempo para asimilar todo y prepararse para una primera sesión de ensayo.

Con la primera fecha de concierto anotada en su calendario, todo pasó a segundo plano, y para quienes tenían preocupaciones de otro tipo (como en el caso de Gustav y la propia Georgie, según vio él) el hecho de verse con trabajo hasta el cuello sirvió de momento como distracción.

No perfecta, pero distracción al fin y al cabo.

 

—¿Por qué el nombre, por qué Tokio Hotel? —Preguntó el entrevistador, un hombre alto en la treintena de su vida y con gruesas gafas de montura negra.

Sentados a su alrededor, los cuatro chicos dieron la explicación para la cual los había aleccionado su manager y lo hicieron tal como se esperaba de ellos a pesar de la cámara que grababa.

—… nah, eso de ser la única chica en la banda es una falsedad.

—Sí, Bill es la otra —bromeó Tom a expensas de su gemelo.

—¡Hey! ¡No es cierto! Somos gemelos idénticos, idiota.

—Pero ya en serio, no es nada fuera de lo normal. A veces resulta asqueroso por tanta confianza…

—… como cuando hay gases de por medio —agregó Gustav a las palabras de la bajista.

—Cierto —afirmó Georgie entre risas—, pero en general no es diferente a si yo fuera un chico más.

—Sí, porque puede eructar más alto y fuerte que los demás —apostilló Bill a punto de que las lágrimas se le escurrieran de los ojos por las carcajadas.

—Ya veo… —Sonrió a su vez el entrevistador—. ¿Algo que nos puedan decir de su primer álbum?

—Es magnífico.

—Una obra de arte.

—¡Necesita comprar una copia!

—¡Mejor dos!

Después de eso el entrevistador hizo un par de preguntas de rigor y dio por finalizada la sesión del día, felicitando a la banda por su disco próximo y prometiéndoles comprar una copia sin falta.

—Un poco escatológicas esas respuestas, pero en general lo hicieron bien —los felicitó David—. Sólo… la próxima vez omitan la parte de las flatulencias. El público puede vivir sin saber eso.

—Oh Dave, pero si es lo mejor. Nada como un buen pedo para romper la tensión —bebió Tom de su botella de coca-cola y fingió inocencia cuando su manager se quedó sin palabras.

—Yo… Ustedes… ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo. Sólo intenten recordar no ser groseros y mantener las bromas a cierto nivel —bufó Jost, dándose por vencido de una buena vez por todas.

Por el bien de sus canas (las que ya tenía en la cabeza y las que le estaban haciendo salir esos cuatro adolescentes), mejor así.

 

El último día de marzo llegó ese año tan de pronto, tan imprevisto en todo sentido, que cuando Georgie apareció en el estudio cinco minutos tarde y cargando un pastel, nadie tomó en cuenta el segundo detalle.

—Joder, ¿es que no podías dejar tu cabello en paz? —Le recriminó Bill aquella mañana al ver que la bajista lo traía liso y suelto, algo que la chica pocas veces se tomaba la molestia de hacer puesto que le costaba su buen rato con la plancha, crema hidratante para peinarse y un cepillo especial anti-friz para lograrlo.

—Nena, sé que quieres estar presentable para la sesión de hoy, pero no era necesario. Son apenas unas preguntas para una estación de radio local, nada muy serio. La puntualidad va primero —le dijo David a su vez, a medias atento a ella porque en el oído llevaba pegado su pequeño teléfono móvil—. No, Ben, no era para ti… Claro que no… —Se giró para continuar su llamada.

Aún con el pastel en la mano, la sonrisa que Georgie llevaba consigo, decayó considerablemente.

—Hace tiempo que no te ponías un vestido, ¿qué con el cambio? —Miró Gustav sus piernas descubiertas hasta las rodillas y los femeninos zapatos que decoraban sus pies—. Aún hace un poco de frío para un atuendo tan de verano, ¿no?

A Georgie, los hombros se le hundieron al frente en el acto. —U-Uh, y-yo pe-pensé… —Tartamudeo sin llegar a concretar una oración coherente—. Mierda…

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó Gustav, alarmado cuando de pronto vio gruesos lagrimones rodar por las mejillas de la bajista—. Georgie, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te duele algo?

Tom, quien hasta entonces había estado concentrado en su guitarra al grado de abstraerse de los ruidos a su alrededor, alzó la vista del instrumento y señaló lo que hasta entonces nadie había tomado en cuenta.

—¿Y ese pastel para qué-…? Ah, es cierto, hoy es tu cumpleaños, Georgie… Felices dieciocho, buen número por cierto, ¿eh?

—No estoy tan segura, pero gracias por notarlo —fue la seca respuesta de la baterista, que sin más dejó el pastel sobre la primera superficie plana a su alcance y abandonó la habitación en grandes zancadas y repiquetear de sus zapatos.

Bill habló por todos cuando dijo “la cagamos en grande”, y bajó avergonzado la cabeza a causa de haber recibido a Georgie con un reproche en lugar de con el ‘¡feliz cumpleaños!’ cantarín que seguramente ella esperaba con gran ilusión desde un inicio.

Hasta el propio Gustav se sentía como la mierda más grande del mundo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado por alto la fecha? Cierto era que por tanto trabajo del disco, la escuela, mantenerse al día con las tareas, y luego en casa con sus quehaceres, apenas si recordaba el mes en el que se encontraban, pero de ahí a haber olvidado una de las fechas más importantes en el mundo entero…

—¿Y Georgie dónde se metió? —Inquirió David una vez dio por finalizada su llamada telefónica, listo para partir a la estación de radio donde darían una entrevista breve, y se topó con que de nueva cuenta su conteo de cabezas daba tres y le faltaba un integrante de la banda.

—Posiblemente en el baño —acotó Bill.

—… llorando hasta que se le caigan los ojos —agregó su gemelo.

—Olvidamos que hoy era su cumpleaños —suministró Gustav esa pizca de información que hacía falta y que cambió la expresión extrañada de David por una de comprensión y vergüenza—, y ella incluso trajo un pastel, supongo que para celebrar.

—Dudo que quiera celebrar algo ahora —atajó el mayor de los gemelos, inclinándose sobre el pastel y comprobando que no era de chocolate, pues como todos sabían, a Bill no le gustaba ese sabor. Que la bajista se hubiera tomado la molestia de no sólo proveer la tarta para su propio cumpleaños, sino además de ofrecer una opción que a todos dejaría contentos sólo para a cambio obtener un desaire, hizo a todos en el cuarto sentirse incluso peor que antes.

—Gustav —dijo David—, ve y habla con ella…

—¿Y-Yo?

—Bueno, ¿alguien más quiere hacerlo?

Para sorpresa de todos, Tom se ofreció. —Iré yo.

Antes de que Gustav pudiera reaccionar, Tom se jaló los pantalones tres tallas más grandes que vestía y salió del cuarto. El mayor de los gemelos sabía bien a dónde dirigirse, pues en lugar de enfilar al sanitario de mujeres, sus pies lo llevaron en dirección contraria al almacén de instrumentos.

Tal como lo esperaba, ahí encontró a Georgie, sentada sobre un banquillo y de frente a la batería a medio montar que ahí se encontraba.

—No quiero hablar con nadie —gruñó la bajista como saludo de bienvenida, estrujando el borde de su vestido con ambas manos y el cabello lacio que tanto se había esforzado esa mañana en peinar, por completo alborotado alrededor de su cabeza.

Sin hacerle caso, Tom cerró la puerta detrás de sí y avanzó a tientas en la semipenumbra de la habitación hasta quedar de frente a Georgie y arrodillarse a sus pies.

—Feliz cumpleaños —susurró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca—, y perdón por haberlo olvidado, ¿sí? Tú sabes igual que el resto lo pesado que han sido estos últimos meses con la promoción del disco, ultimar detalles y las interminables entrevistas donde siempre preguntan lo mismo. No es excusa suficiente, pero es lo que hay…

—Ugh —se limpió Georgie los ojos con el dorso de la mano—, lo sé, lo sé… Y en verdad que siempre hacen las mismas preguntas.

—No llores —se quitó Tom la banda para el sudor que llevaba en la muñeca y se la tendió para que con ella se enjugara los ojos—. Está limpia —aclaró, al ver que la bajista hesitaba en usarla.

—Gracias…

—Lo que quiero decir es… Somos idiotas de marca. Olvidaría hasta el cumpleaños de Bill si no fuera porque somos gemelos, ¿sabes?, y seguro que lo mismo le ocurre a él así que… No es personal contra ti.

—Ya —masculló la bajista—, ¿y cuál es la excusa de Gustav?

Tom se mordió el labio inferior. No le era ajeno el hecho de que entre Georgie y Gustav brincaban las chispas de tensión romántica (y a veces sexual), por lo cual decir una palabra de más o incorrecta equivalía a cortar el cable rojo y hacer que la bomba le estallara en las manos.

—Gustav… Él… —Tom suspiró—. No puedo hablar en su nombre. Tendrás que hablar con él en persona y decidir si haces rodar su cabeza sobre el suelo o… Aceptas sus disculpas y exiges un enorme regalo como compensación. Al menos eso haría yo.

—No quiero ningún regalo —rodaron nuevas lágrimas por las mejillas de la bajista y ésta se apresuró a limpiárselas con la banda del sudor que Tom le había dado—, ni tampoco una rebanada de ese maldito pastel que traje. Quiero quitarme este estúpido vestido y recogerme el cabello y olvidar que hoy cumplí años porque al menos así será sólo un día pésimo y no un cumpleaños pésimo.

—No digas eso —le apartó Tom un mechón rebelde de cabello que se le había caído sobre los ojos—. Hoy cumples dieciocho, ya lo dije, es un gran número.

—Uh, maravilloso, ¡lo recordaste! —Ironizó Georgie—. Ahora todo está muchísimo mejor, ¡wow! Bravísimo, deja me inclino ante ti.

—No uses ese tono conmigo —la amonestó Tom—, o no compraré cerveza para ti. ¿O es que no quieres celebrar tu mayoría de edad?

—¿Cerveza? —Arqueó la bajista una ceja—. ¿Y de dónde diablos piensas sacarla, uh, pequeño fiestero? Apenas tienes vello púbico, ni hablar de una credencial falsa.

—Tengo mis métodos. Ahora —se puso en pie y se sacudió los pantalones, tirando después de Georgie hasta hacer que se levantara—, es momento de quitar esa cara y ponernos en marcha porque toca entrevista en una radiodifusora y a David le puede dar un infarto si llegamos con retraso.

—Ugh, no quiero regresar ahí —se cruzó Georgie de brazos y bajó la cabeza, no en un gesto de berrinche y terquedad, sino de insignificancia y deseo de no llamar la atención—. Me siento fea con este vestido, y el cabello… Apesto a humillación. No quiero que me vean así, con los ojos hinchados y-… ¡Qué haces? —Preguntó sorprendida de que Tom se quitara una de las dos camisetas que llevaba encima y se la tendiera un tanto cortado y fuera de su siempre seguro ser.

—Ten, tengo unos pantalones de deporte que te puedo prestar en la camioneta. De cualquier modo será una grabación de radio, así que nadie verá qué aspecto tienes o qué ropa llevas puesta.

Pasándose la camiseta por encima de la cabeza y metiendo los brazos en las mangas, Georgie musitó un quieto ‘gracias’ que resumió todo su sentir en siete simples letras.

—Una cosa más —pidió la bajista antes de salir del almacén—, ¿puedes tirar el pastel a la basura?

—¡Pero…! —Abrió Tom grandes los ojos de la incredulidad—. ¡Es un desperdicio!

—¿Y qué con eso? —Se atusó el cabello hacia atrás, pero luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, cambió de opinión—. Tienes razón, es infantil… Sólo quítalo de mi vista. Dáselo a los técnicos de sonido, seguro que ellos lo disfrutarán más que yo.

—Está bien —aceptó Tom. Tendiéndole después la mano a Georgie, la guió de regreso a la sala donde solían reunirse todos y donde Bill, Gustav y David esperaban inquietos su regreso.

El baterista en especial parecía a punto de darse contra una pared, pero bastó un solo gesto de Tom para mantener su distancia de Georgie y esperar su turno para disculparse.

—Estamos listos para partir, sólo… Bill, ¿puedes llevarte eso —señaló el pastel lo más discreto posible— a la cafetería? Seguro que alguien sabrá repartirlo por partes iguales entre la gente del staff.

—Seguro —se escurrió su gemelo con el pastel en brazos y sin mirar atrás.

—¿Puedo ayudar con algo? —Preguntó Gustav con timidez, buscando los ojos de Georgie, pero la bajista lo eludió y fue clara en su mensaje: No me molestes. No ahora; después.

Apenas Bill regresó, David los guió al estacionamiento donde la camioneta que los llevaría ese día a su destino ya esperaba por ellos.

Presta para escabullirse, Georgie se sentó lo más atrás posible, al lado de Tom que le dio los prometidos pantaloncillos de gimnasia y caballerosamente volteó a otro lado mientras la chica se bajaba el vestido y se subía los pantalones por las piernas. Una vez terminó, Georgie hizo un bulto con su ropa anterior y la refundió debajo del asiento.

Fue un trayecto silencioso en extremo, pero peor resultó la entrevista cuando la locutora en turno los sorprendió poniendo una grabación de Happy Birthday al aire y anunciando que era el cumpleaños de la bajista de la nueva banda invitada en el estudio, agregando también el número y el detalle de que era la mayor de todos ellos.

A duras penas Georgie logró fingir una sonrisa y agradeció el gesto, quedándose callada a excepción de un par de monosílabos por lo que duró resto de la sesión.

En suma fue un día terrible y muy cansado; sin abrazos ni felicitaciones (Georgie no lo permitió, y abandonaba la habitación cada vez que alguien intentaba sacar el tema a colación) que terminó incluso peor cuando tarde en la noche, David al fin los dejó ir y los llevó directo a su casa porque el transporte público ya había dejado de funcionar dada la hora.

—Es increíble que mañana haya escuela —gruñó Bill malhumorado—, menos mal que sólo queda el viernes y entonces el hermoso… grandioso fin de semana por delante.

Nadie más respondió su comentario, ya fuera porque estaban agotados y deseosos de llegar a la cama más cercana, o porque en el caso de Georgie, dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Tom.

David la llevó primero a ella a casa, y una vez estacionado frente a su cochera, tardó un poco en reunir el valor para despertarla.

—Gracias por traerme, hasta mañana —fue la seca despedida de la bajista, que con el vestido de antes en la mano, se dirigió arrastrando los pies a la entrada de su casa.

Incapaz de dejarla ir así, Gustav deseó con todas sus fuerzas bajarse y correr hacia ella, hincarse ahí mismo para suplicar por su perdón y liberarse de la culpa que se lo estaba comiendo por dentro de dentelladas; en su lugar, fijó la vista en sus manos apoyadas sobre los muslos y se tragó la amargura de volver de nuevo a la calle y al tránsito.

Los siguientes fueron los gemelos, y cuando al fin le tocó a él bajarse, David lo retuvo.

—No te sientas mal, mañana se lo recompensaremos —le prometió al baterista, pero éste denegó con la cabeza a sabiendas de que no funcionaría.

—No entiendes —le dijo—, ella está molesta porque lo olvidamos. Está triste. Eso no se arregla un día después. Sólo no se arregla.

Sin otra palabra de por medio, bajó del vehículo, y con los mismos pies de plomo que Georgie, caminó sin levantar los zapatos por la gravilla de la entrada.

A medianoche y puntual como siempre, el mes terminó y con ello también el encantamiento.

Al día siguiente, tal y como lo había prometido, David les dio el día libre y compró un pastel de su propio bolsillo. Llevó refrescos y hasta los premió con un galón de helado, pero cuando Georgie vio todo aquello, sacudió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta.

Fue Tom el que de nuevo salió a buscarla, y el que a la vez regresó quince minutos después con la noticia de que la bajista no iba a volver, porque en vista de que iban a desperdiciar un día perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías, ella prefería abstenerse de hacerlo y devolverse a casa.

El mensaje quedó claro y el tema enterrado; la siguiente vez que se encontraron, actuaron como si nunca hubiera ocurrido y fue lo mejor.

Sólo Gustav se aferró a aquella pequeña espinita, y durante todo el año (y los que estarían por venir) contó religiosamente cada día del calendario para tener siempre presente el tiempo exacto que faltaba para el siguiente cumpleaños de Georgie.

Un perpetuo tic-toc que de ahí en adelante, jamás dejó de resonar en su cabeza.

 

Single, video, concierto, todos de golpe y en fechas escogidas de antemano…

Cuando David les dio las buenas nuevas a principios de mayo, apenas si podían creerlo.

—No… jodas… —Murmuró Bill desde su asiento, la cabeza echada atrás y la vista clavada en el techo—. Esto sí se siente realmente como si fuéramos… Dios, wow… ¿Es de verdad?

—Respira —le acarició su gemelo la pierna—, no olvides respirar o te vas a poner azul.

—Seh —intervino Georgie—, sería el colmo que a punto de lograrlo en grande y te mueres por asfixia. ¿Quién te reemplazaría entonces? Porque Tom, lo dudo… Por piedad no.

—Envidia de mi melodiosa voz entre mis tantos talentos, ¿uh? —replicó Tom sin malicia, consciente de que sin Bill, ya bien podrían mandar todo al carajo porque el resto de los integrantes no cantaba, sino que se limitaban a aullar en los coros y sólo cuando era necesario.

—Asfixia no, quizá un ataque cardiaco —sonrió Bill de oreja a oreja—. Mierda…

—Grabaremos el video el fin de semana siguiente para que no pierdan clases —notificó Jost, consciente de que sólo les quedaban un par de semanas más de clases y después las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano—, estaremos tres días fuera, así que pidan permiso a sus padres, empaquen lo más ligero posible y no olviden traer su cepillo de dientes.

—Seguuuro —corearon los gemelos entre risitas tontas.

—Después edición y por último… —David hizo una pausa para darle dramatismo al asunto—. Después les mostraré el booklet que armó el equipo de mercadotecnia. Si les gusta, se queda y empezará la producción de CD’s al mayoreo.

—No lo creo, no puede ser cierto, no jueguen… Tiene que ser un sueño… —Se retorció Bill en su asiento, presa de una excitación casi histérica—. Tengo que llamarle a mamá y a Gordon, y Andreas, luego a la abuela y… ¡A todo mundo!, y darles la buena noticia, jo.

—Nada de conferencias, sólo cuéntale la primicia y cuelga —le recordó Gustav. Si bien David los había citado para darles las buenas noticias que no dejaban de caer una tras otra, también era tarde de ensayo y cada minuto contaba ahora que estaban con el tiempo encima para terminar el año escolar, presentar los exámenes finales y de paso despegar directo a la fama, justo en ese orden riguroso.

La única que no parecía contagiada por la atmósfera era Georgie, quien se mantuvo un tanto callada y con las manos inertes sobre las piernas.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —Le preguntó Gustav apenas Bill salió en compañía de su gemelo para comunicarle a su madre las novedades de la reunión. David estaba entretenido con su propio teléfono móvil y el momento parecía el adecuado.

—Uhm… Es sólo que hemos tardado tanto con esto. Mamá no va a estar contenta cuando le diga que el single saldrá al mercado hasta dentro de dos meses. Se supone que para entonces yo ya debería estar empacando para mudarme e ir a la universidad. No sé cómo decírselo. Pedir otro año libre es… Se va a poner furiosa, incluso peor que la vez pasada.

—¿No hay manera en que te dé más tiempo?

—Lo dudo —suspiró la bajista, la cabeza baja y los dedos en su regazo moviéndose convulsos por los nervios que dominaban a su dueña—. Hace un par de días me hizo sentarme con ella a la mesa para rellenar solicitudes a la universidad, no supe ni cómo decirle que es probable que tampoco vaya este año.

—¿Es tu decisión o…? —Dejó Gustav la pregunta al aire; no quería sentir que presionaba a Georgie en la que podía ser una de las elecciones más importantes de su vida—. Quiero decir, ¿estás decidida a seguir con la banda pase lo que pase?

—Por supuesto —contestó vehemente la bajista—. He puesto mucho de mi tiempo y esfuerzo en la banda, pasé un año sin estudiar y desperdicié una beca que cualquiera mataría por tener; esto ya se volvió personal, parte de mi orgullo, y mamá tendrá qué entenderlo.

—Oh, Georgie… —Gustav deseó como nunca antes poder tomar su mano y consolarla, pero algo le decía que su gesto afectuoso sería rechazado. Georgie a veces era así, determinada y con un fuego particular que la hacía mantenerse en sus treces y terca hasta lograr lo que quería. Era bueno, y en ocasiones, malo.

Sólo el futuro podría traer consigo la respuesta para este caso en particular.

—Lo lograremos —afirmó el baterista—, sabes que sí. Aunque nos cueste, pero al final…

—No, no lo sé con certeza, pero lo creo —lo corrigió Georgie—. Y estoy terriblemente asustada de equivocarme, pero… Estamos tan cerca. Casi siento que puedo tocarlo con la punta de los dedos si me estiro un poco más, sólo un poco más… ¿No puede ser peor de lo que ya hemos pasado, uh? El disco está a la vuelta de la esquina, y una vez que todos en Alemania conozcan el nombre de Tokio Hotel será mejor. Lo único que necesito es que mamá lo entienda del mismo modo que yo, Gusti… Será difícil, pero no me pienso rendir sin dar pelea y llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

—Así será, verás que sí —murmuró el baterista, no muy seguro de sus propias palabras, pero deseando con todas sus fuerzas creer en ellas.

Era todo lo que le quedaba, y para mal, estaba equivocado.

 

La noche antes de partir de viaje a la locación donde grabarían el video de Durch den Monsun, Georgie apareció en la casa Schäfer poco después de la cena y soltó una bomba tan grande que ni Gustav o sus padres supieron cómo recibir.

—Mamá… Yo sólo… Ella me… Dios, Gusti —sollozó Georgie en los brazos del baterista, convertida en un guiñapo de su anterior yo, los ojos rojos e inflamados de tanto llorar por largas horas consecutivas—. No sabía qué hacer o con quién ir…

—Cariño, ¿qué pasó? —La guió la madre de Gustav al sofá de la sala y la hizo sentarse—. No puede ser tan malo. ¿Tuvieron una pelea con Melissa, es eso?

La bajista asintió y a sus pies cayó una maleta que hasta entonces nadie había notado antes.

—Ella… me corrió de casa, o más bien, yo me fui, no estoy segura —murmuró con el labio inferior trémulo y el rictus contraído—. Estaba furiosa cuando le dije que íbamos a salir de la ciudad para grabar el video. Se suponía que estaba bien, pero luego ella dijo que estaba desperdiciando la vida en e-este sueño imposible de cumplirse… Empezó a gritar y yo también lo hice… Nos dijimos cosas terribles y luego…

—Oh, cariño —le tendió la madre de Gustav una caja de pañuelos—. Suele ocurrir. Es normal, fue el calor del momento, seguramente Melissa no hablaba en serio. Cuando estamos enojados decimos y hacemos cosas que en realidad no son.

Georgie se cubrió la boca con la mano y denegó con la cabeza. —Me dijo que si me atrevía a ir, ya no sería su hija, porque una hija suya jamás abandonaría la escuela por una fantasía inútil que jamás se cumpliría. Y-Yo sólo… Tomé mi maleta y me fui. No dije ni adiós —musitó, el arrepentimiento de sus acciones claro en el modo en que los ojos se le contraían y un hilo infinito de lágrimas corría rostro abajo hasta caer de la temblorosa barbilla.

La madre del baterista se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. —Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí con nosotros el tiempo que sea requerido. Franziska no volverá sino hasta dentro de dos semanas y puedes permanecer en su habitación hasta entonces, o más si lo necesitas. Yo hablaré con Melissa y verás que no es tan terrible, sino sólo un malentendido. Todo saldrá bien.

Georgie apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y murmuró un escueto ‘sí’.

—Siento mucho ocasionar molestias…

—En lo absoluto —fue la respuesta de la mujer—, para mí eres como otra hija. Cuidaremos de ti y en un santiamén verás que todo regresa a ser lo de antes. Dale un poco de tiempo a Melissa y ella misma entenderá cuánto significa esto para ti.

—Eso espero —balbuceó la bajista, llorando un poco más pero con alivio de saber que al menos por esa noche, tenía dónde alojarse.

Viendo la escena, sintiéndose como un intruso al no ser él quien cuidaba de Georgie, Gustav calló y entendió que con cada gran salto que dieran en pos de su sueño, se toparían con obstáculos cada vez mayores en el camino. La fortuna les sonreía, sí, pero su sonrisa podía llegar a ser malévola y peligrosa, un presagio de que no todo sería un camino en ascenso y decorado con diamantes; en su belleza intrínseca también se encontraba la amarga verdad del precio a pagar.

Georgie era sólo la primera víctima en entregar por prenda lo que más le era valioso para proseguir la senda que creía, era la correcta para ella, y lo hacía en lágrimas y sufrimiento, sin quejarse; ¿sería él capaz de hacer lo propio cuando llegara su turno?

Ayudándole a Georgie a cargar con su pequeña maleta al cuarto que le pertenecía a Franziska, no pudo dejar de pensar en ello, y mucho menos fue capaz una vez que la bajista se recostó en la cama y lo más amable posible para no herir sus sentimientos, le pidió estar a solas.

—Necesito pensar —susurró con voz ronca, adoptando una posición fetal y escondiendo los ojos detrás del cabello. Gustav comprendió esa necesidad por haberla vivido antes y así lo hizo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y como nunca antes, deseando ser mayor y más fuerte para protegerla.

De pronto el prospecto futuro de grabar un video y prepararse para el lanzamiento de su disco como banda sonaba fútil y superficial, un tanto abaratado tras los sucesos del día.

En extremo cuando quien lloraba en una cama a una habitación de distancia era Georgie.

¿En verdad todo el trabajo realizado valía tanto la pena como para justificar ese caos? Gustav ya no estaba tan seguro, pero movido por la determinación de Georgie en llegar hasta el final (la misma que le había costado a la bajista un lugar al que llamar hogar) y el respeto que le inspiraba, así lo hizo, mirando al frente y dejando a la chica en paz tal como lo había pedido.

El tiempo decidiría si esa terquedad tendría su premio o su castigo.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
